kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
Shoko Sashinami
is one of the main characters of Kakumeiki Valvrave. She is the daughter of the prime minister of JIOR and a childhood friend of Haruto Tokishima, as well as one of his classmates. Both she and Haruto have unrequited love for one another. She later becomes the Prime Minister of New JIOR and succeeds Haruto as the pilot of RM-011 Valvrave I Hito. Personality & Character Shoko has a cheerful and outgoing personality. It is shown by how she tried singing to cheer the students up in Episode 5 when the power went out on Module 77 as the students were fighting among themselves and she also persuades the students into doing fun things like holding a school festival, even in times of war. During crucial times she displays strong leadership skills and will be very brave to negotiate and even threaten adults to comply with her offer. She is childhood friends with Haruto and both share unrequited feelings for one another. She becomes a close (and the first) friend to the skilled hacker Akira Renbokoji. History Dorssian Occupation of JIOR As Operation Virgin Road began, Shoko was having an eating contest with her childhood friend Haruto Tokishima to decide who gets to use the school grounds and she wins. In class Haruto stares at her while receiving "advice from Kyuma", she knows something is up when Haruto averts his eyes while reading a message. She crawls over to Haruto's desk trying to get his phone, Marie grabs it from behind and tosses it to her, Haruto demands she gives it back or else he wont talk to her ever again, Shoko requests to know why Haruto keeps looking her way, he says he was thinking of how cute she was when she's quiet, to avoid Shoko getting the wrong idea he clarifies only when she is quiet, this backfires into Shoko thinking Haruto is saying she is ugly when she speaks and Haruto jumps back to calling her cute again. Shoko pulls out a broom from a cupboard, she confronts Haruto asking if he was really trying to win during the competition earlier, Haruto says he'd just prefer a world where they didn't have to compete like that, dividing half of the grounds each to which L-elf Karlstein teaches Haruto a lesson right in front of Shoko. Later, she is by the shrine cleaning the area with Haruto, Kyuma and Aina Sakurai, she violently complains about their incident with L-elf, defending Haruto's words, Haruto appreciates her getting mad on his behalf and tells her that he got it off his mind thanks to her, Shoko says that's what friends do. At the shrine, Shoko and Haruto begin to confess their love for each other but they are interrupted when a Nw507Be Waffe blasts a hole in the Dyson Sphere. Shoko and her friends try to escape, when they encounter a robot rising, it is the Valvrave. In a brave move, she runs off in an attempt to rescue a civilian stuck inside a car. As she opened the car's door. Suddenly, a beam from a Waffe hits nearby and neither her or the car could be seen anymore. Her classmates including Haruto assume she is dead, provoking Haruto to avenge her by jumping into the Valvrave cockpit. It was later revealed that she miraculously managed to get inside the car in the last moment, and the laser beam only buried the car under earth and debris. She calls Haruto (who is in the Valvrave with L-elf and Saki) and informs him of her state. Overjoyed, he promises to return to her as soon as possible so they can continue the talk they had at the shrine. However, by that point he had already accepted Valvrave's condition of giving up on his own humanity, and Haruto felt as though he was a monster, who no longer had the rights to have feelings. With this in mind, he changes his mind about his confession and plays it off as teasing her clothing style. When Haruto was confused under Dorssia's assault to accept L-elf's offer (surrender) or not, Shoko gave him spirit and a new option by making Module 77 an independent nation. Shoko's idea was accepted by a majority of students and afterward, Haruto used Valvrave I to separate Module 77 away from the other modules and thus New JIOR was born. At the end of episode ten, she was elected as prime minister of New JIOR. On her candidate speech, she said her wish to confess her love for a certain someone after the war is over. Shoko's father (prime minister of old JIOR) who is assumed to be missing, ended up as a hostage by Dorssia army to force New JIOR to surrender. Shoko must choose between her friends or her father's life, but her father advised her not to give up no matter what. In the end, Shoko's father died along with Dorssia's fleets under Haruto's Harakiri Blade. Shoko, unable to do anything she burst into tears. Third Galactic Empire Shoko has become a Valvrave pilot. She makes first contact with Lifeform 53. Skills & Capabilities Piloting Skills *She has good piloting skills though not amazing. Immortality *Upon being injected with an unknown substance when entering the Valvrave One, she became immortal. Body Swapping *Upon being injected with an unknown substance when entering the Valvrave One, she became able to swap bodies by directly biting onto another person's skin. Those she switches with become unconscious, like her body. She also obtains any abilities that their body has, such as good aim and piloting skills. Relationships ;Haruto Tokishima Haruto and Shoko are childhood friends who grew up together. Being a good friend, Shoko usually speaks on behalf of Haruto whenever he gets into tough situations such as their first encounter with L-elf. Because of this, both have unexpressed feelings for each other. Upon thinking Shoko had been killed in the attack by Dorssia, Haruto is motivated to avenge her apparent death. ;Akira Renbokoji Shoko is the first person to communicate with her outside of family. Due to her frequent visits and the kindness that she shows her, Shoko quickly becomes Akira's first friend. Akira gradually opens to Shoko and even promised to leave her secluded cardboard house to go shopping together. In the last episode of the first season, Akira ends up piloting the Valvrave in order save Shoko. Picture Gallery Shoko Sashinami/Image Gallery Trivia *Her most favorite food is squid ink pasta. *Her most disliked food is mini tomatoes. *Her hobby is her T-shirt collection. *Her weakness is secrets. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Politicians Category:Pilots Category:JIOR Category:Sakimori Academy Category:New JIOR Category:Magius Category:Third Galactic Empire Category:Golden Seven